


Those That Make Us

by witch_lit



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Zero Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/witch_lit
Summary: Three deaths that make a man.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 5





	Those That Make Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the ability to make this a long fit but I have no concrete plot ideas, just atmosphere

Lelouch Lamperouge kills his half brother on a chilly day in the midst of the Area 11 slums. Clovis’ death is among the first on his hands, but with it and his new Geass, his course is set.

Britannia mourns its lost prince, rages against the Elevens fighting to be called Japanese. The smell of blood sticks in Lelouch Lamperouge’s nose for days, the splatter a grisly sight that will become nothing more than business as usual.

The gun he shot his brother with is not the first he had been willing to die by, but refusal of death now sings in his blood. He will die, has prepared for it with a life taken. He will search for answers for his mother, for peace for his little sister, the promise of death in every bullet.

Lelouch Lamperouge follows up the death of his brother with a demonstration of outrage on behalf of the colonized, to extend a hand to Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku Kururugi, now an army man for Britiannia that should be his enemy, but would be a powerful emblem of justice. Would be a good friend to Lelouch, as he had been in another life.

“I’m going to stand trial,” Suzaku says.

Lelouch recoils in his Zero suit. “You’ll stand for a corrupt trial and die for a crime that you didn’t commit.”

“If that is what the law decides,” Suzaku declares.

“You would be willing to die for it?”

Suzaku gives the floor a small smile. “Am I free to go?”

“You’re an idiot. You’re throwing your life away.”

Suzaku laughs. “You sound like an old friend of mine.”

Lelouch’s hand, reaching out for Suzaku, closes around nothing.

* * *

Lelouch Lamperouge and Euphemia Li Britannia take their final breaths together. The kind heart of a sister he loved rips him from the world, a reforged Zero coming into his own. Into the fire a boy with a weakness for his younger sisters, out of it a man bent on razing a country that allows for such massacre.

Britiannia is cruel to its own children and to the countries it stepped on to gain power. Power, resources, and money. Zero will strip from it all of its spoils and conquer the behemoth. He will reach into the heart of the Empire and feel it crumble in his hands.

He is Zero, and he stands with the Black Knights on their crusade for justice. Liberation has come at a high personal cost, but he will not forget one sister to the death of another. He will honor Euphemia, and bring about a better world. He will clash with her Knight, again and again, as the blame for Euphemia settles around his neck.

* * *

It is Lelouch vi Britannia, not Zero, who ends up seated on the Britannian throne. It is Lelouch Vi Biritannia whom enslaves a nation, who revels in the damages of absolute control. He shows them a demon emperor, more forthright in his violence than his predecessor.

He is their emperor, their king, their Judas.

Lelouch vi Britannia lives as if on a mission to damn the world. He lives dangerously, cruelty in his every order. He keeps his little sister prisoner in the basement of his depraved reign.

It is Suzaku who leads him to his final venture. Finally they meet, Lelouch’s blood stained hand caressing the very helmet he used to wear. The insignia of justice, a representation of Suzaku’s hate.

He falls to Nunnally, the demon emperor slain and the world ready to rally behind a reborn symbol for justice.


End file.
